


The Distant Voice of Those Who Came Before

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: It's not saving the world, but adventuring on your own time has got its own charm.





	The Distant Voice of Those Who Came Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



The grapple wrapped around the petrified tree on the other side of the chasm.

Locke gave the line a vigorous tug; when he was satisfied it would hold, he wrapped it behind his waist, pulled it taut against its anchor, and braced himself.

“Alright... go.”

The line wobbled under her weight as Terra stepped up onto it, but from there it was a straight walk.  For all that magic was gone, she retained a cat-like grace.  It wasn’t as certain as flying, but sure footing that Locke could only envy carried her across the line safely.  Still, it was only when she had reached the other side of the chasm that he let go of the breath he’d been holding.

Without an anchor on this side of the chasm, he couldn’t follow her across the tightrope.  Instead, he took a running leap off the near ledge, and swung across.  There was a moment of weightlessness that caused his stomach to drop, and he absorbed the impact of the far cliff wall with his knees.

From there, it was a straight climb up.

Terra was there to help pull him up over the top.

They didn’t rest.  Terra closed her fingers over his, loosely holding on to his hand as they made their way through the basalt-carved honeycomb of a cavern.

There was a peal of thunder as they reached the mouth of the cave.  A sharp, blustery moan of fresh air carried with it the scent of rain.

The old, brittle path led upward. 

Locke raised a hand to his eyes, surveying the way forward.  The ground was already drenched, and dangerously slippery under foot.  But there was a level patch of ground, well away from the ledge up ahead.

They just had to get there.

Picking his steps carefully, he led the way.  Terra’s hand never left his, and he wouldn’t for the life of him let go.

***

Raindrops beat a steady rhythm on the walls of the tent.

“Do you think it’s true?”

Locke cracked open his eyes.  They had a lantern, but it was packed along with everything but the tent and the heavy blankets... leaving the only what little gloomy daylight could make it past the storm.

The dead volcano was – according to local legend – the domain of a vengeful god, who had once tried to drown the world in a torrential deluge.  His palace was supposed to lie at the heart of the mountain, beyond the reach of mortals.

But half the fun of treasure hunting was a good challenge.

“‘M not sure.”

The mountain’s moody weather certainly lived up to its reputation.

Maybe he was being superstitious.

Locke had been weaned on myth and legend.  It made him superstitious by nature.  But still, legend was legend, and he had never imagined he would meet the Goddess Death face to face.  At least, not before his time... and he certainly wouldn’t have expected to _live_ to tell _that_ tale.

His mind wandered.

“You know... I heard so many fairy tales growing up, but I never expected to live one.”

Never mind, Terra _was_ a thing of myth.  Her hand was warm where it rested on the linen of his shirt.  Soft, tangible, _alive_.

Could other myths even live in a world without magic?

“I’m glad you stayed, you know.”

Terra smiled.  He could hear it in her voice, soft though it was.  “I’m glad I had a reason to.”

They rested in silence.  Recovering from the first stage of their adventure.  At length, Terra sighed deeply.

“Tell me a story?”

She always enjoyed listening to him recite the tales he knew.  She was particularly drawn to those involving Espers, but any yarn he could spin would hold her interest.

Locke thought about it.

“My grandmother once told me the tale of a prince who was born of the light of the moon....”

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept some quiet moment of Locke & Terra cuddling on the path to adventure, I hope you enjoy it. :)


End file.
